King Charming
by Ophelia Le Fay
Summary: Fearsome King Eduardo of Spain is a lonely young man who can't stand the idea of love. Isabella Swan has her own issues to deal with. When these two meet both their lives are turned upside down. Together can they heal the rift in both their hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form, there will be actual places mentioned in this story but again I do not own them nor do I have any rights to them. **

**There will be no lemons in this, mainly because I'm just not a fan of them; I'm the type of reader that tends to skip the lemon. The high rating is because of all the swearing**

**I do not have a Beta and since I live in England some of the words will be spelt the English way not the American, sorry about that.**

**This story was inspired by actual events in history some recent and some not but it is ultimately fiction **

**K.C**

Washington post October 10 2009

_Here in the twenty first century, we view the monarchy as a thing of the past, something that should have been left in the dark ages, democracy is the only way. But is it really? Now most Kings and Queens are just figureheads with no real power, they're there to be seen not heard and most of us like it that way._

_There are parts of the world however where there is absolute monarchy, which is when a King or Queen has ultimate governing authority as head of state and head of government and believe it or not, the people actually want it to remain that way. _

_Now for an example just look at the Kingdom of Spain, a country who have always had a monarch lead them and I have to admit that its working for them. Spain is now one of the few countries not going through a recession, who do not have a high unemployment rate and are now becoming the leading economic, cultural and military force in the world, they are essentially taking over our spot as the world's leading super power and we are in no position to stop them. _

_King Eduardo V of Spain, is the reigning King of Spain and the man to blame for this shift in power, he was born Prince Edward Albert Philip of Wales, the third son of Crown Prince Carlisle of the United Kingdom and Princess Elizabeth who was heiress presumptive to the throne of Spain. But after his mother's death at the age of nine and his father's adulterous relationship with Esme Isle, his grandfather King Caius of Spain was awarded custody of the nine year old Prince. Prince Edward then became Prince Eduardo heir apparent to the throne of Spain and then at thirteen he became King Eduardo, the youngest Prince to ever take the throne. In just ten years, King Eduardo has transformed Spain from a small Kingdom to a powerful force that others are now in fear of _

_President Aro Volturi will be meeting with the King in a month's time; he will also hold a dinner in his honour at the white house._

_President Volturi is already doing better then his predecessor, who all but ignored the King on his last trip here when he was only fourteen; President Banner actually had the gall to tell the young Prince to wait for their meeting until he finished his dinner. King Eduardo did not take too kindly to being treated in such a manner and left without meeting the President and we have sadly been paying for that incident ever since, Spain have not had any dealing with the United States since that incident, something President Volturi will have to change, if there was ever a time to be scared for our place in the world, now is that time. _

_By Leah Clearwater _

**K.C**

_E -Pov_

_October 31 2009 _

I looked over the latest notes from the cabinet meeting as the scenery flew by. America was a nice enough place, but I couldn't stand their Presidents. If Aro even thinks that I'll willingly work with him, then he's insane.

I made Spain the powerhouse that it is without his fucking help, I didn't need America when I was thirteen and I didn't fucking need them now

But they need me

The thought crept into my mind unwelcome and unwanted, the only people I cared about where Spanish citizens and that wasn't going to change anytime soon

I looked at my phone, three fifty nine. In one minute it would ring like it had done everyday for the past fourteen years, and a minute later like fucking clockwork my phone stared ringing and like I always did for the past fourteen years I pressed ignore

My father had called me everyday for the past fourteen years at exactly four o'clock. The man was a lot of things but he certainly didn't give up, except on me of course, his youngest son. He just fucking handed me over to my grandfather, alright; it might not have gone exactly like that but he had made the choice and now he was going to suffer the consequences.

I would never talk to that fucker again or my so called brothers, the traitors. It didn't matter that he called every day, or that he sent numerous emails or that he had practically begged me to just see him, I wouldn't ever see him or my so called family again

My phone rang again and I looked at the caller id before picking up

"I can't fucking do this" said the voice on the other end of the line

"How hard can running a county be, James?" I sighed, "I've been doing it for ten years" I chuckled

James Masen was my second cousin and heir to the throne of Spain, his grandfather was the younger brother of my dead grandfather Caius, although great uncle Marcus was still alive and kicking. James and I had been like brothers since we where nine and when I became King he had been my only source of comfort, to this day he was my only friend. But the fucker had too much fun, if anything happened to me then James would have to step up whether he liked it or not.

"You think this is funny" James yelled, "Eduardo, you know I hate responsibility, why couldn't you just let grandpa do this" he complained

"Marcus is already the minister of defence, a position that you will one day be in, just think of this as a test run and don't fuck up" I snarled cutting off the line

The car slowed down as we reached Washington University, I was being given a tour of America thankfully this was my last stop before the White house, then I could get out of this shit hole of a country and go back home

The screams and flashes where deafening as Felix opened my door and the rest of the guards surrounded me, making sure the hysterical girls and the paparazzi didn't come anywhere near me. I still didn't understand their fascination with me; I had more baggage then the Titanic.

I walked to the front of the crowd and shook hands with the Dean and the Mayor whose daughter was wiping tears off her face

Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with people, sure I was attractive and a King but I was a jealous possessive egoistical control freak. No women should even dream of being with me, I wasn't worth the hassle

After a few pleasantries I was given a tour of the college, after half an hour I was led to the library, the place was nice enough but my library back home made this one look ridiculous.

"Why don't you take a look around" said the Dean beaming at me, slimy bastard.

I walked away from the little group as Felix walked a few feet behind me. Felix has been my body guard for ten years now and the man was the best at his job, he's even taken a bullet for me, after James he was my most trust worthy man along with Peter

As I turned the corner, I saw a woman on a ladder trying to put book on one of the top shelves but there was no one supporting the ladder, what was wrong with this woman? The ladder shook and the woman yelped, I automatically moved forward and grabbed it

"I've got you" I said and from the corner of my eyes I saw Felix arch his brow, this was probably the first time I'd ever helped someone with my own two hands, I could have easily ordered Felix to do it but after hearing the fear in her voice something in me just reacted

"Oh, thank you" she replied, her voice was as sweet as nectar and I could swear my heart skipped a beat or two or three

What was wrong with me?

The woman started to descend and I moved aside so she could get down, her feet touched the ground and she looked at me and I swear for just a second the entire world stopped moving

She was stunning.

She had milky smooth skin with large brown doe eyes and a heart shaped face, with curly brown hair cascading down her shoulders

She looked like an angel

"You're...you're Edward" she stuttered and I looked at her insulted, it was obvious that she found me attractive, most woman did but even James didn't call me Edward

"I mean King Eduardo" she said hastily looking frightened and my anger washed away, she looked like a deer caught in head lights, how could I be mad at such a specimen?

"And what is your name?" I smirked, it was the one thing I knew worked on woman and the beauty in front of me was no different, she blushed and looked at her feet, I chuckled and her eyes snapped back to mine

"Isabella Swan" she said putting her hand out, her brown eyes filled with anger. I guess I made her mad

"It suits you" I smiled crookedly, "A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman"

She blushed and I could see the anger leaving her body

"What is a woman as beautiful as you doing in a place like this" I said not hiding my disgust for this so called library, I had bathrooms bigger then this place

"I work here" she snapped "and I must be getting back now" she said walking away from me.

I was dumbstruck. People didn't just walk away from me, especially not those of the opposite sex. Again I could see Felix and now he was actually smiling

Well that just wouldn't do, I glared at him and followed after Isabella. I considered grabbing her arm and turning her towards me, but that just felt wrong, like my touch would taint her in someway. She was the complete opposite of me, whilst I was dirty and cruel; she looked pure. I couldn't just grab her

So I manoeuvred my body in front of hers and held my hands up in a placating manner

"Get out of my way" she snapped

"Do not talk to me like that" I snapped back getting angry, I was a King, a world leader and she had no right to talk to me like that, but then why did I feel so guilty now, she snapped at me first.

"I'm s..." I stopped talking, I was about to apologise, I never apologised, ever. I was shocked to my very core

I had been wrong in my presumption, Isabella wasn't an angel. She was the devil

"You're sorry" she said smirking

"Don't put words in my mouth" I grumbled

"Look" she said taking a deep breath, "as interesting as this is, I really do have to get back to work"

I felt hurt and it must have shown on my face because she smiled up at me and again my heart stopped beating it

"See you later, Prince Charming" she said sarcastically as she walked away from me

"King" I said to her retreating form

"What?" she said as she turned back around

"I'm a King not a Prince" I said rudely, I'd earned my title and I'd be damned if I would let anybody forget it, "which makes me King Charming not Prince Charming"

She raised her brow and chucked at me

At Me! I didn't even think that shit was legal, wasn't there some law about laughing at world leaders

She walked away before I could say anything

I stalked past Felix who had a smirk on his face; if he wasn't so good at his job I probably would have fired him.

I found the Dean and his little group pretty easily, the Mayors' daughter jumped up and walked towards me and Felix smartly put himself between me and her whilst my other guards surrounded me

"Ah, you're Majesty" smiled the Dean, "How'd you like the library" he asked

"It's impressive" I lied, "The help is especially amazing" I added unable to get that devil out of my head

"The help?" said the Dean "oh, you mean the workers" he laughed

Talk about lighting striking fucking twice, if one more American laughed at me today I would leave this place immediately

"One in particular was very helpful, a Miss Isabella Swan" I said putting my hands in my tailored pockets that probably cost more then his fucking salary

I didn't even know why I was asking about that devil woman. If I was, smart. I would leave this state immediately and never return but just the thought of leaving her made my stomach twist and my palms go sweaty.

"Yes Isabella, one of our brightest students here" smiled the Dean, "she majors in English Literature, and it's her final year. She will be sorely missed once she leaves, no one can organise a dance like that girl"

"A dance" I said amused

"Yes" smiled the Dean, "when that girl sets her mind to something she can achieve anything. She's head of the dance committee for tonight's dance. You are more then welcome to come?" he added hopeful.

A dance

I'd been to feasts at the Élysée Palace in France, balls at Quirinal Palace in Italy and banquets at Zhongnanhai in China and this idiot wanted me to go to a College dance

"Sure" I answered before my brain could catch up to my mouth. I felt like lightning had stuck me. What the fuck did I just say? Yes? To a fucking school dance

"Fantastic" said the Dean clearly shocked

Hell, everybody was fucking shocked, even my guards, they just hid it very well

"Fantastic" I repeated wishing someone would just shoot me now. What the fuck was I thinking?

The image of the devil filled my mind, but this devil had brown cascading her and full plump pink lips.

I realised exactly why I had said yes.

**K.C**

"This tie doesn't work James" I said on the phone for the millionth time as I looked at myself in the floor length mirror

I've never been to a dance with people my own age and I was surprisingly nervous. Sure I could tell world leaders to fuck off but I didn't have the balls to go to a College dance. I was royally screwed up, pun intended.

"Fuck your tie and help me with this bill that Parliament's trying to shove down my throat" he yelled down the phone

"Black or red?" I asked ignoring him. James could easily handle a bunch of politicians. He just liked to be dramatic

"What?" he repeated frustrated

"A black or red tie" I repeated, "I'm wearing a two buttoned, single breasted, black Armani suit" I said slowly as if I was talking to a child

James huffed loudly over the phone

"Armani?" I could hear his smirk over the phone, "It's a College dance Eduardo, I'd go with jeans and a shirt if I was you" he laughed

I snorted, the last time I hadn't worn a suit was when I was three. I even wore one to the beach; I didn't give a fuck about all the stares

"Why are you going anyway?" James asked

I paused

What was I suppose to say, I'd met the devil and she had bewitched my mind. He'd laugh his ass off

"None of you business" I said quickly

"You've met a woman" James said incredulous

How the fuck did he know

"Fuck off" I said annoyed

"Victoria is going to freak" James laughed

"What your girlfriend does has nothing to do with me" I said through gritted teeth

"She must be a special girl to have you jumping through hoops" he laughed and I swear I was this close to flying back to Spain and kicking his ass myself

"I'm not jumping through hoops" I snarled

"So you do have a girl" he said slyly

"Fuck off" I said hanging up

That fucker was lucky I wasn't anywhere near him and I don't have a girl. I'm going to this dance for myself.

There was a knock on my door and Felix who stood the closest to door opened it and Peter my personal secretary entered, I turned from the mirror towards him

"We have a problem" he said swiftly, grabbing the television remote and switching it on, he put it on some news channel

"Word has it that King Eduardo of Spain will be at Washington University tonight for their annual Halloween dance..." said the Anchor

"Oh no" I groaned, the whole world now knew where I was going to be tonight

"Every weirdo, pap and politician will descend on that college tonight" Peter said sternly

"We'll just have to add more security" Felix said before Peter could say what I knew he wanted to

"No, His Majesty shouldn't go, this whole trip is unplanned and dangerous" Peter told Felix

"His Majesty is old enough to make his own decisions" I snapped

Felix and Peter had been with me since my coronation and as such they still acted like I was the same thirteen year old boy, who could barely hold the crown on his head

"Sorry, your Majesty" they said

I nodded my head and held both tie's in the air

"Red or Black?" I asked them

"Black" they said simultaneously and I smirked

"We're going tonight" I said turning around and looking at them in the mirrors reflection.

I couldn't not go; I had to see her, just one more time, one more time and the spell she had put on me would be lifted, I was sure of it

**K.C**

I'd only been at this stupid thing for ten minutes and I already wanted to leave

I sat in a secluded corner with my guards either standing or sitting next to me; the good thing was that nobody dared to come near, bad thing was that this would surely discourage Isabella from coming near me

I mentally smacked myself, what the fuck did I care if she came near me or not, she wasn't anything special

I searched the crowd again, I wasn't looking for her. I was just randomly looking.

James had been wrong, most people where in suits, nowhere near as good as mine but they where suits nonetheless only a few fuckers wore jeans and a shirt.

Felix who was standing behind me with his back against the wall tapped me on the shoulder and leaned down so I could hear him

"She's standing by the punch bowl with the blond haired man" he whispered

I immediately looked towards the punch bowl and saw that some blond haired blue eyed bastard was holding on to my angel...or devil the jury was still out on that one

"I don't know who you're talking about?" I told Felix who just smirked at me

"If it makes you feel better she keeps looking over here" he quipped

I acted like I hadn't heard me and I was determined to ignore Isabella as well, how dare she bring a date here.

O.k. so a part of me knew that she could do whatever she wanted but a bigger part of me wanted to rip the fucker into a thousand pieces then grab Felix's gun and shove it down the bastards throat, nobody touched my property.

'My Property' what the hell was wrong me

Sure I was possessive but never over woman, I'd only talked to her once but I couldn't get her out of my head, why was that?

I gave her the once over, she was standing next to the blond fucker wearing a strapless blue dress, that showed off her curves, her hair was done up with a few strands framing her face and her brown eyes twinkled as she talked to a strawberry blond haired woman

I was practically salivating over her

Shit. Alright I was physically attracted to her but that was all it was, I was a man so I was bound to find somebody attractive sooner or later and I was positive that once I spent more then five minutes in her company I would be over my mental fixation

I stood up determined to end this mind game of hers

"I'm getting a drink" I snapped as I walked towards the punch bowl, Felix walked closer then normal because of the large crowd

I walked right up to her and ignored the two blondes at her side

"Hello again" I said smiling crookedly, don't ask me why woman just love that smile and Isabella was no exception, she blushed and smiled back at me

"Hello" she replied coolly, her smile disappearing

Huh? This wasn't going how I expected it to go, she was suppose to continue the conversation or smile like a teenager at me or fall over her feet for me, trust me that happens more often then not

I looked over at the blond man who was eyeing me

"You" I snarled "get me a drink" I snapped

He looked at me like a headless chicken before looking back at Isabella

"Just do it Mike" she smiled up at him and from the corner of my eyes I could see Felix's gun in its holster. I could easily snatch it and kill this Mike kid. I was already formulating a plan when he walked away, today was his lucky day

"I'll come with you" said the strawberry blond haired girl running after him giving us some privacy; at least somebody did what I expected them to do

"I like her" I told Isabella and for a second there was a spark of something in her eyes, I'd seen that look before, it looked like jealousy?

Did that mean she liked me, did she think about me, did she spend hours obsessing over which stupid tie to wear, I know I'm pathetic and it was all because of_ her_

"Tanya?" she said her eyes wide

"I like you better" I chuckled and she blushed

"You're not so bad yourself" She smiled shyly biting her bottom lip, I moved to free her lip but stopped mid way, my hand was hanging mid-air between us and I looked like a dick

"Sor-" and again I stopped talking, I was about to apologise again, what the hell was wrong with me

"Sorry" she said chuckling

"Stop that" I said annoyed running my fingers through my hair

"Stop what?" she asked cutely

Cute? I don't describe women as cute, there's nothing remotely cute about women, they where seductresses

"Everything" I snapped, "Stop putting words in my mouth, stop laughing at me and just stop screwing with my mind" I growled loud enough so only she could hear

"With your mind" she snapped at me surprising me enough to take a step back, "you come here with your coiffed hair and smouldering green eyes and you think that_ I'm_ screwing with _your_ mind" she laughed humourlessly

"Listen here King Edward or Eduardo or whatever name you go by, you have done nothing but be rude since I stepped off that ladder and your emotions are giving me whiplash" she snarled "I mean one minute your being all sexy and the next your snapping at me" she moved a step closer and poked me in the chest "you might be important to the rest of the world but I can assure you that you are no King Charming" and with that she stalked past me and stormed out the hall

"Felix" I said dazed

"Yes, you're Majesty" he replied trying to hide his smile

"I want a background check done on Miss Isabella Swan"

"Of course Sire" Felix said

I didn't know why I wanted one done, I mean shouldn't I be running for the hills.

My emotions where everywhere a part of me was angry how dare she talk to me in such a manner? She was a commoner and I was a King. But a bigger part of me was shocked. No one had ever dared speak to me in such a manner not even my governess as a child Mrs Cope and this woman just shows up out of nowhere and yells at me

I didn't know what I was going to do but I was definitely going to find her and put her in her place

**K.C**

**Alright King Edward or Eduardo has some major issues but it's only the first chapter. I want to see what sort of reaction I get for this story before continuing it but if enough people like it, the next update will be in a week's time on Saturday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The high rating is because of all the swearing**

**I do not have a Beta and since I live in England some of the words will be spelt the English way not the American, sorry about that.**

**I'm not proud of this chapter and I honestly just want to delete it all but it's gone past four here in England and there's no way I sort it out, I've been trying for two days but I can't stop cringing at certain bits, so brace yourselves. **

**K.C**

_B-Pov_

_November 1__st__ 2009_

I walked as quick as I could, trying not to trip on these damn stilettos'. I was late and being late for coffee with Tanya Denali is not smart.

Tanya and I have been friends since we were five, ever since I moved to Forks with my father. We were completely different, inside and outside. she had strawberry blond hair and light grey eyes, whilst I had brown hair and plain brown eyes, whilst I was way too much like my father, I had to over-think everything, she jumped in head first, screw the consequences. A lot like my mother.

I stopped my train of thought; I would not think about that woman, she was not fit to be called a mother.

I exhaled and kept on walking, power walking more like it.

The closer I got to the Starbucks I was meeting Tanya at, the more I noticed people staring at me, okay they weren't out right staring at me but people where looking at me, a lot.

They where the type of looks people use to give me when I was eleven, back when I was the step daughter of Phil Dwyer major league baseball player for the Chicago White Sox

I quickly put the thought out of my mind, I was nothing to do with Phil or my mother or my bitch of a step sister Lauren and from what I've read in the papers they where all in hot water. Phil was coming to the end of his career, there where rumours that this was his last season before being forced into retirement and he had been caught cheating on my moth...On Renee again and like always she took him back but not before he bribed, I mean bought her a new car. The lying scum and now Lauren's mother was suing the bastard, I didn't know what for and I didn't care, my mother had gotten herself into this mess and now she had to live with the consequences.

I passed a news stand and out of the corner of my I eye, I saw bronzed hair and it felt like my heart had jump started and I froze, like leg in mid air froze.

This couldn't be happening, _he_ couldn't be here, not Mr. I'm too good to apologise, honestly how hard is it to say sorry, it's not like I'm asking for world peace and him and his compliments, where did he get off on calling me beautiful, could I sound anymore like a bitch, who complains about being called beautiful

Me, I guess

I didn't know why but Eduardo or Edward...really now, what is his name, do people just go around calling him Sire or your Majesty, I couldn't imagine living like that but he definitely seemed to be enjoying it, the way he snapped at Mike, like he owned him or something

I realised that I was still frozen in the middle of the street and I quickly straightened up and gave a sheepish smile to the crowd that had gathered to watch the freak show, could this be any more embarrassing

"Nothing to see you here folks" I said loudly because the crowd was still staring at me and I swear I heard someone say _'get her a strait jacket'_

As I turned towards where I saw the bronze hair, I could do nothing but agree. But you spend more then five minutes in the company of King charming and then see if you don't need a strait jacket.

The man had the body of Adonis and an impossibly handsome face, with his high cheekbones and his strong jaw. Strange, the first thing I always notice about a guy is his smile and throughout my short encounter with him, he only smiled once and even then, it wasn't a light up a room smile more of a 'I get what I want smile' and it annoyed the living day lights out of me

I realised that the bronzed hair was from a newspaper, the Seattle times to be more exact and on the front page was Eduardo, yep i choose to call him Eduardo; it is his name after all and me.

ME!

Oh sweet Mary, what the hell was this

I all but ran and snatched the newspaper from its place and right there in colour, for the whole world to see was King emotional rollercoaster and I from last night's dance.

I think I'm going to be sick, really, horribly, sick. All those funny stares finally made sense

I forced my eyes to look at the paper, the headline read _'King Eduardo and mystery brunette'_ I was thankful that they hadn't published my name but as always my attention was back on Eduardo. He looked stunning in his all black suit and for a moment the nausea was held back by genuine surprise.

I looked good as well. I looked like I belonged next to him as if I stepped right out of a fairytale, I was pretty darn proud of myself.

Then the nausea came right back, my poor stomach was doing summersaults. But who the hell took the picture, sure there was paparazzi everywhere but they where all outside, how could I have not noticed somebody taking a picture of me

I paid for the newspaper and stalked off disgruntled, who the hell gave anyone the right to publish my picture, I wasn't even that important but still, this felt like an invasion of privacy. I looked back at the picture. It was taken just when Eduardo had given me that crooked smile, the only smile I'd seen him give, we both actually looked happy to be in each other's company

I guess the age old saying is true, pictures can be misleading.

I finally reached the Starbucks and there at our usual table by the window was Tanya

"You're late" she said as she handed me a coffee with a smile to show me that she wasn't mad

"I know" I said apologetically

"I know, how you can make it up to me" she said in a sing song voice, trying to contain her excitement

"How?" I asked curious, although deep down I knew what she was going to say

"I got you a date for Friday night" she said excitedly

"Oh no"

Tanya had been setting me up on dates ever since I hit puberty, some were alright and others I won't even mention, "With whom?" I asked trying to stop my headache before it even started

"You'll like him, he's gorgeous" she said taking a sip of her coffee

"Who is it Tanya?" I asked taking a sip of mine, yum; it was creamy and full of sugar just how I liked it

"You'll thank me for this" she smiled with a nod of her head

"Who is it?" I repeated

"He's tall and handsome" she said earnestly "and he's had a crush on you for like a year" she pouted, trying to soften me up, well it wasn't going to work

"Tanya" I warned

"It's Tyler Crowley" she blurted out excited

"Tyler" Oh...well, I don't really know what to say

Tyler actually wasn't too bad, and if she'd told me this yesterday before I'd met he who shall not be named I might have been excited. But all I could think of was that green eyed, bronzed haired man.

That gorgeous, infuriating, down right frustrating man

I've never met anyone who jumps from one emotion to the other as quickly as he does; I swear there's something wrong with him

Tanya gasped

"What?" I asked as she looked at me with eyes as wide as saucers

"You have that look" she said stunned

"What look?" I asked apprehensive

"The _look_" she hissed, "The, I can't get you out of my head but I wish I could look" she said excitedly, her eyes twinkling

"Who is he?" she asked scooting her chair closer

"Nobody" I said stubbornly, alright I admit that I might have a teensy tiny crush, but it was all physical, it was his body that I liked not him and I wasn't the only one. Every woman from fourteen to forty and possibly older on this planet had a crush on him.

The man was that good looking.

I still wondered how somebody that handsome could have such a terrible personality I instinctively held on tighter to the newspaper and before I knew it Tanya had snatched it off me

"Oh My God" Tanya blurted out "It's him isn't it" she said excited, "I knew he liked you last night" she beamed

"No" I said quickly but she wasn't listening to me

She could barely contain her excitement, "this is amazing" she squealed

"It's nothing" I said seriously, trying to dissuade her

"Nothing" she said loud enough for everybody to hear and I inwardly cringed, "this is definitely something" she squealed "you're like Romeo and Juliet or Cinderella and Prince Charming, but with better fashion sense of course" she said dismissively

"Can't you see it?" she asked eyes wide

"See what?" I loved her but this girl was really losing her mind

"Your future"

I arched my brow "you're insane"

"No, no, no" she said quickly, her eyes twinkling "I told you that you where destined for something big and this is it" she said "I can already picture your wedding" she said triumphantly

"And where do you fit into this so called future" I said annoyed, Tanya was always coming up with crazy things, like the time we spent six hours in the middle of the night in my garden when we were nine because she was so sure that aliens where going to land right there. Charlie had been furious when he found us sleeping out there the next morning

"I'll be your maid of honour of course and you'll invite all sorts of rich single hot men to the wedding who'll all try to use me to get to you and in the midst of all those rich jerks I'll find my mister right" she beamed

Was she serious, come on that was never going to happen, right?

"That's never going to happen" I said voicing my opinion

"Of course it is" she said slowly as if she was talking to a child

"If you're so sure why don't you go after him yourself" I said

Tanya snorted

"Please, my wantonly ways have sadly ruled me out of the running to become Queen Tanya of Spain" she chuckled taking a sip of her coffee

"Wantonly?" I laughed

"If I didn't love sex so much I would be annoyed at myself" she said smiling

"What does your sex life have to do with marrying a King" I chuckled

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella" Tanya said "You've seen the Disney movies, Prince Charming always falls for the sweet little girl and in real life that means a virgin" she said nodding her head and taking a bite out of her cookie

"Lucky for us, you stand a chance of bagging a King" she smiled

"No I don't" I said my face heating up

"Look at him" she said shoving the newspaper at me, "it's so obvious he likes you and you like him, what the problem"

"How about you pimping me out"

She laughed

"I am not pimping you out, I am merely convincing you to look at your options" she said seriously, "Virgin or not I personally wouldn't go anywhere near him, he's way too much hassle, the boy has some serious daddy issues"

"How do you know?" I asked confused

"I googled him" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world

"You googled him!" what the?

Was that a normal thing to do?

"Yes, his Wikipedia page was very helpful" she said calmly

"Are you crazy, you don't just google people" I said annoyed, it seemed like an invasion of privacy to me

"Your perfect for each other" she pouted

"You just said he had baggage" I retorted

"Yes, but so do you" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he has daddy issues and you have mommy issues and together you'll heal yourselves and be wonderful parents to your children" she smiled

"I can't stand children" I said rudely, I'm being honest here; the little suckers scare the crap out of me

"Oh you'll get over that when you're pushing a melon out of your body" she smirked

That imagine did not help my fear of children

"Very funny" I joked

"So about your date with Tyler-"

"You still want me to go on that even with your master plan of bagging a King" I said sarcastically

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Isabella" she said swiftly "and yes just because Prince charming is not here doesn't mean that Cinderella can't have fun" she said

"King Charming" I said automatically, remembering how he didn't like to be referred to as Prince

"What?" Tanya asked

"Nothing" I said blushing, what, did I care what that idiot liked, I stood up determined to leave "I have to go" I told Tanya who just smirked at me when I stuffed the newspaper in my bag

"You can't run away from this Bella" she smiled

"I'll see you back at the apartment" I said walking away and ignoring her comment

I was done talking about you know who. Hell, he's probably already forgotten about me. So what did it matter

I took the long way through the park; it always reminded me of my life back in Forks. Charlie had raised me by himself nearly all my life and growing up I would spend most of my time at the park next to the police station with Tanya and Jake

Life had really changed when I went off to College. Thankfully Tanya and I got to stay together but Jacob had gone to the university of Michigan on a full time scholarship to study engineering, we only ever saw each other on Christmas and in the summer when we where all back in Forks . It was times like this when I wished he lived close by.

Suddenly something rather large hit my knee and I buckled under the weight and before I knew it I was on the floor with everything in my bag scattered around me

"Sowy lady" said a small boy about the age of six who was also on the floor, "I didn't see you" he said as he pushed his dark bangs away from his face his darks eyes fearful

"Walter" yelled a lady in her mid thirties with dark brown her and grey eyes, she grabbed the little boy, who I assumed was named Walter roughly and pulled him to his feet, "I told you to behave" she snarled at him and for a second I got a flashback of myself with Renee at the park when I was Walter's age

"It was my fault" I said quickly getting to my feet, "I wasn't watching where I was going" I smiled and Walter looked relieved

The lady sneered at me and pushed her hair out of her face

"Let's go" she said hotly to Walter who was trying to put my fallen belongings back in my bag, "Walter" she snapped rather coldly as she grabbed the poor boy and dragged him away

That, right there was why I was never having kids. I have zero maternal instincts and neither does that horrid lady.

The big difference is that I don't have a child to traumatise; chances are that Walter will be in therapy complaining about his mother before he's thirty.

As I grabbed my belongings I realised that the newspaper had landed on a different page, there was a picture of Eduardo and the President in front of the White house; oh he had already left Seattle then. I surprisingly felt a little sad about it.

I read the article below, it was the big show down between the two and it seemed that Eduardo wasn't co-operating as much as President Volturi would have liked. It seemed that Spain where trying to isolate the US by convincing other European countries not to trade with them. Trading between the two countries itself had dropped by twenty five percent in the ten years that Eduardo has been in charge and there was also the fact that they held a large chunk of America's debt and for that reason the President couldn't go in all guns blazing, he had to try and convince the Spanish King that their two countries could work together and profit from it.

So in honour of Eduardo he was holding a ball at the end of the week.

The article seemed pretty biased to me, it made it look like Eduardo was going out of his way to make things difficult for America and if that was true why not just dump all our debt and let the economy crash.

I didn't really know a lot about politics and it was starting to give me a headache

I put the rest of my stuff in my bag and walked home

As I reached my apartment I noticed three rather large black cars with tinted windows.

It was strange but I'd seen stranger stuff in the city, I put it out of my mind and entered the building.

Right in front of the elevator where men in black, I'm not joking with ear pieces and black shades. I cautiously walked past them and entered the elevator where two more men where posted.

What the hell? Is the president here or something

I took the elevator up to the fifth floor and I walked down the long hallway to the very end, I shared my apartment with Tanya and between the two of us we could thankfully afford the rent. It wasn't anything special but it was home.

The second I entered my apartment I got the shock of my life

Sitting on my couch, with his rather intimidating bodyguard was Eduardo, _the_ Eduardo

"How did you get in here?" I said flabbergasted, yes that's how shocked I was

"I walked in" he said as if I was stupid and there was that attitude of his, damn this man

"You can't just break into people's homes" I said freaked out

"Well then you should get security" he said seriously

"You're telling me that I should get security, to stop you from doing something that is illegal?" I asked, he was as crazy as Tanya

"What are you doing in here anyway, aren't you suppose to be in D.C?" I asked hotly

"Are you checking up on me?" he asked, his eyes darkened and there was a sparkle there that I couldn't identify

"No" I said quickly, holding on tighter to my bag, it would not be good if he somehow saw the newspaper. "And you didn't answer my question" I said putting my hands on my hips

"I was there but I flew in about an hour ago to deal with you" he snapped getting to his feet and I could see the bodyguard frowning at him, uh oh. Of all the people that I could piss off, I had to do it to a crazy man, a part of me was wondering if his good looks made up for the craziness

"Deal with me?" I said trying to hide my fear as he stalked closer to me, like some predator

"Yes" he snapped "you owe me an apology" he said like a child

"An apology" I laughed and he nodded, "well" I smiled cockily, "you'll be waiting a very long time to get one out of me"

He frowned and his greens eyes bore into mine. We where at a standstill, he was waiting for an apology and I wasn't going to give him one

"Do you know who I am" he said through gritted teeth, his eyes so dark that the sparkle that it held had burnt out

"A pompous fool" I said, he wasn't the only one who was getting angry, _he_ was the one that had broken into _my _home

His eyes widened and he actually looked hurt and a small part of me felt bad. I had to remember that this was a world leader, no matter how arrogant, didn't he deserve my respect?

"I might be a fool" he sneered at me "but its better then being you" he said coldly

How rude, who did he think he was Brad Pitt?

"Your own mother walked out on you" he said coldly so close that our chests where touching, "and not just once, but twice" he chuckled "she even got rid of you when you visited her one summer"

His words where like a knife cutting through my heart, reminding me of my past

"She chose her step daughter, over the girl she gave birth to, the one she fed as a baby, the one she taught to walk and talk" he continued cruelly

As much as I didn't want them to his words had affected me and I did my best to hold my tears back

"She cheated on your father and then he moved you to that back water town" he said cruelly

"Stop it" I whimpered tears pooling in my eyes, I didn't have to listen to this, not in my own home

"He took her back when you where six but then she walked out on you again!" he laughed and I reacted on instinct

I slapped him, hard.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room and he looked at me like I was the devil, he was stunned

"Get out" I yelled at the two of them but they just stood there, the bodyguard looked uncomfortable but Eduardo was just staring at me, looking like he had just woken up from a nightmare "LEAVE" I roared but he brought his hand out like he wanted to wipe my tears, but I hit it away from me

"Leave or I'll call the police" I said furious, swiping my hands across my cheeks to get rid of the tears, I hated that I was crying, how weak was I?

He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it without uttering a word, his eyes where pleading with me but for what I didn't understand

"Your Majesty" said the bodyguard concerned

"Where leaving Felix" snapped Eduardo, he turned and swiftly walked out the door followed by the man who I now knew as Felix

I sat down on the couch completely drained, physically and emotionally. But I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said, how did he know all that? It had happened years ago but it had been splashed all over the newspapers, so I guess he could have found an old article on it

I don't really remember the first time my mother left, I was only four but Renee had been the mistress of Phil Dwyer big time baseball player. He was married and he had a daughter the same age as me, Lauren Dwyer.

My mother left the first time round because she believed that Phil would leave his wife, but even after she exposed their affair to Phil's wife Charlotte, she wouldn't divorce him. My mother returned to us ashamed

She tried convincing my father that she still loved him, she even moved to Forks but she hadn't even called us, not once to ask how we were doing.

It took a year but Charlie had finally forgiven her. She moved in to our house and things changed dramatically, she was always hard on Charlie and me, we had to be perfect and nothing less would do. She'd yell at me if I got a bad grade or she'd roughly grab me if I accidently spilt something, like that lady at the park did with Walter.

One day when I was eight, she was just gone.

No note or a goodbye and I wasn't sure what had happened, I was only eight and Charlie spent most of his time crying in the bathroom.

The Denali's really helped us that year, especially Tanya. A month after my mother left, she was splashed all over the news; she had left us because she had heard that Charlotte had filed for divorce from Phil and she had gone back to him.

Everyday there was another story about how she had wrecked Phil's marriage and ruined Laurens life, the kids at school relentlessly teased me and every time they did Tanya would beat the crap out of them and they soon learnt to leave me alone.

I smiled at the memory of an eight year old Tanya, with her little pigtails taking down kids twice our size, just because they made me cry. Now that was a true best friend

Tanya's never hidden her dislike of my mother but when Renee asked me to come visit her for the summer when I was eleven, she was the only one who had supported me.

Charlie was so sure that she was going to hurt me; he didn't want me to go through all of that pain if it could be avoided, but Tanya had told me to screw them and that it was my decision and not there's

When I told her that I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, she put her hands on her hips and gave me advice I still use. I remember it like it was yesterday _'think about ten years from now Bella' _she said bossily _'will you regret not going. Will you think what if I had gone and if that's the case then I'll pack your bags for you right now. You might regret going Bella but it's better then spending the rest of your life thinking what if' _

I knew she was right; I needed to go, not for Renee or Charlie but for me. I needed closure and my mother owed me that much

The whole trip had been a disaster, Lauren was staying for the holidays and she made sure that I knew that I wasn't welcome in her home. What was even worse was that my own mother barely paid attention to me, she took Lauren out with her everyday and left me at home, her excuse was that she didn't want the paparazzi to scare me off; I didn't believe her for a second.

I went out on my own all the time, I sat in front of this pizzeria and just watched people go by, parents with children, friends, normal people going about their day and I only dreamed of going back to Forks, Tanya and Jake called everyday with new stories, once they'd found a secret cave down first beach and turned it into a secret den and another time they'd snuck into Teresa May's slumber part and secretly put a walkie talkie in there because Tanya hadn't been invited. They where having a blast in Forks and my own mother didn't want to be in my company

What had I done to deserve such treatment, Tanya's mother treated Jake and I like her own kids and my mother didn't even seem to love me.

By the time I'd go home it would be dark, Renee would yell at me for coming home so late, whilst Lauren would show off her latest toy or clothing or whatever the hell daddy's money had bought

Phil was by far the nicest, he didn't talk to me a lot but he wasn't rude like Lauren and he didn't yell at me like Renee, he was always gone though, back then I thought it was for work but he had been cheating on Renee and Renee knew all about it

I toughed it out for about a month when it all kicked off, Phil had come home early one day but like usual Renee and Lauren weren't home, he was disgruntled because a friend of his had cancelled on him, they where suppose to go to a soccer game, Chicago Fire versus the Seattle Sounders.

When he saw me just sitting there he offered to take me and I jumped at the chance, for the first time in a month I wouldn't be alone.

The game was awesome, we got to sit in a private box and Phil bought me whatever I wanted, woman just kept throwing themselves at him and he was definitely enjoying the attention, halfway through the match he disappeared and left me with his wallet, with instructions to get whatever I wanted and to not leave without him

He'd already bought me a ton and I'd eaten my weight in food, so I sat there and cheered on the Seattle Sounders. I was never into sport but that soccer match was amazing. Phil came back ten minutes after the match had ended and as an apology for keeping me waiting he took me down to the dressing rooms and I got to personally meet all the players, I even got autographs, which I later on sold on eBay for a ton of money.

Paparazzi was swarming all over the place and I did get scared, maybe my mother actually had a point, Lauren had grown up in this circus, she was use to it, maybe my mother was trying to protect me, how wrong I was.

When we got home, Lauren was a complete mess and my mother was furious, Lauren had yelled at Phil that he loved me more then her because he never took her anywhere, she'd run off in tears and Phil had followed after her

My mother had yelled at me for going with Phil, she said it was my fault that Lauren was in tears now and I yelled right back at her, I called her every name under the sun, I was yelling so loud that Phil and Lauren had come to see what was going on.

I told her exactly how I felt about her, that she was a bad mother, a bad human being and that I hated her, I just yelled at her again and again and at Phil and Lauren, him for being a cheating bastard and ruining my parent's marriage and her for being a spoilt little madam who needed a smack or ten

It was only when I said I was leaving in the morning that the truth came out

Renee couldn't have anymore children and her and Phil where trying to adopt but their social worker wanted to hear from me, they'd fabricated a story about how I always visited when I could and they honestly expected me to give them a glowing report

Renee expected me to lie and then leave; she didn't take me anywhere because pictures of me in the press would lead to questions that Renee didn't want to answer.

I packed that night and left the following morning, I haven't talked to any of them ever since.

I angrily wiped my tears and headed into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face

I wasn't a little girl anymore, I was a twenty three year old woman, that was perfectly capable of standing up for herself and two could play Mr Masen's game, I was going to take Tanya's advice and google the fucker

I grabbed my laptop and placed it on the coffee table and before I knew it I was typing his name into Google

My eyes zoomed into the pictures of him and I quickly clicked on images. There where hundreds of pictures of him. From the moment his mother was pregnant with him till now. I clicked on a picture of a young Eduardo wearing a Calvin Klein suit, he looked about five and he was smiling up at a man that I recognised as his father

He looked so different, so happy that it was almost heart breaking, his hair was all over the place, his green eyes twinkled as he broadly smiled up at his father and then I remembered his cruel words and I wondered how could such a happy young boy turn into the cruel man I had dealt with today?.

Again I took Tanya's advice and went to his Wikipedia page, ignoring his picture I began reading

_**King Eduardo Alberto Felipe of Spain**__ (born 20 June 1986), is the reigning King of Spain and the youngest son of Carlisle, Prince of Wales and the late Elizabeth, heiress presumptive of Spain and grandson of Queen Katherine II of the United Kingdom, commonly known as Kate and the late King Caius of Spain _

The more I learnt the better I felt, most of the stuff I read I already knew but other things shocked me

His mother was the heiress presumptive because she was a girl and not a boy, she also happened to be the King's only child and her marriage to Prince Carlisle was a political one not one out of love, the King needed a man who could rule to take over Spain after his death and the English Prince was perfect

They had three sons together Emmet, Jasper and Edward

Eduardo was apparently some freaky genius with a really high IQ

There where pictures as well, a lot of them and in every single one Eduardo was smiling. As he got older a woman appeared more frequently in the pictures and it took me a while to recognise her but she was the Princess of Wales, Esme Isle

She was Eduardo's nanny as a child and his father's mistress

I actually felt sorry for him, I wondered if he knew back then as a small child, what was happening

When he was eight, the secret was revealed by a book published by his mother, it painted Esme as nothing more then a home wrecker and she was dismissed as Edwards's nanny and a Mrs Cope took her spot

As the year went on more secrets came out. After his mother had found out about the affair she had then cheated as well, his mother and father put on a united front but it was obvious that Carlisle didn't want to work on his marriage, he wanted his mistress and that did not sit well with the British public, Esme soon became a hate figure, whilst the royal family was quick to blame her

But a year later and things where still strained between the couple, there where rumours that Carlisle was depressed and that he was going to file for divorce, a distressed Elizabeth then took Eduardo away for the weekend to Balmoral castle in Scotland and on the way there they'd gotten into a car accident, Elizabeth died on impact but Eduardo spent two week in the intensive care unit at the same time as the crash, Carlisle was pictured meeting up with his mistress

That had to have had some sort of affect on Eduardo, knowing that when his mother was dying, his father was with his mistress.

Elizabeth's death had brought the entire country to a standstill, there where pictures of the three brothers walking behind there's mother's coffin and the sadness in there eyes broke my heart.

How hard it must have been for all three of them, especially for Emmet and Jasper, who at thirteen and twelve years old probably understood more then Eduardo did at the time

It was only a month after the funeral that King Caius filed for custody of his youngest grandson Edward. At first Carlisle fought back but the threat of war was a strong possibility and the British public where backing the Spanish King, they'd loved Elizabeth and where disgusted by Carlisle's treatment of her, in there mind Carlisle didn't deserve his kids.

It was soon obvious that Carlisle was fighting a losing battle and in the end he'd been forced by the Prime minister and his own mother to choose between his son and the lives of British soldiers that would be lost in a war against Spain

In the end Carlisle gave up his son and Eduardo never spoke to his family again, he didn't even invite them to his coronation

The more I read the sadder I felt for Eduardo

After he moved to Spain he'd been privately educated at either Moncloa Palace or at the Royal Palace of Madrid all by himself, Mrs Cope had moved with him to Spain but apart from that his old life had been completely wiped out

On his grandfather's fiftieth birthday there was an assassination attempt on the old King as he and Eduardo rode through the streets of Madrid on a carriage. Felix Afton who I recognised as the bodyguard that was always with Eduardo had originally been the bodyguard of Caius but instead of protecting King he'd thrown himself on top of Eduardo and took two bullets to the chest.

He and Eduardo had lived but Caius had died

Two weeks after that Eduardo was crowned King and was put in to the care of his great uncle Marcus

I shut down the laptop and pushed it away from me, I knew enough that if I ever saw Eduardo again, I would have plenty of ammunition to use against him, after all knowledge is power.

He got the upper hand on me once and I swore that it would never happen

I angrily stood up, why couldn't I stop thinking about that...that fucker.

He wasn't normal; he was a weirdo stalker with way too much power, but what did it matter to me.

As I paced the living room I swore that I wouldn't think of that jerk, ever again. I was going to go on my date with Tyler and get on with my life

**K.C **

My date with Tyler was actually going great, instead of taking me to some fancy restaurant like most boys did, he took me to street fair and I was loving every minute of it

"You've never been to one of these?" Tyler asked surprised, his brown eyes twinkling as we walked past different stands

"No" I said honestly

"Next you're going to tell me that you've never had a caramel apple?" he chuckled

I looked at him sheepishly

"You've never had one!" he said stunned and I shook my head, he quickly grabbed my head and started dragging me along, he finally stopped in front of a stand that sold caramel apples

"You really don't have to" I said quickly as he brought his wallet

"Nonsense" he said quickly, "what sort of man would I be if I let you leave without tasting one of these" he smiled

"At least let me pay" I said bringing out my wallet

"Are you trying to insult me Bella" he smirked as he handed the man behind the stand some money, "my mother always said a man that lets a woman pay is no man at all"

"Oh" I said stupidly as I took my caramel coated apple on a stick, "Thank you" I smiled as we started walking

"I'm having a good time Bella" he smiled

"Me too" I said honestly

**K.C**

It was past ten o'clock when I reached my street and this time I knew exactly who the blacked out short stretch limo's that where parked across the road belonged to, my good mood instantly vanished

What was he doing here, had he come to yell at me some more, well this time I was ready for him

I hurriedly walked towards my building and sitting on the front steps was Eduardo in an all grey suit, didn't he wear anything other then suits and standing behind him was, you guessed it Felix.

He looked at me startled, apparently shocked at my appearance

"I thought you where home" he said warily, standing up

"Why didn't you just break in?" I said my words laced with venom

He looked hurt and lost for words, well good, he deserved a dose of his own medicine

"It made you mad the first time I did it" he said timidly, his eyes avoiding mine, "so I thought it was smarter that I waited for you to let me in"

His words registered through my anger _'he was waiting for me to let him in'_

"How long have you been out here?" I asked

"Two hours, give or take ten minutes" he said embarrassed

My expression must have conveyed the shock I felt because he tried to explain himself

"I thought you where home" he said defensively "and..."

"And you thought I was too petty to open the door" I said angry

"Not petty" he said quickly "just angry" he mumbled

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, all I wanted was to have a nice warm bath and go to bed

"What do you want Eduardo?" I asked

His brow furrowed and he mumbled something I couldn't understand

"What?" I said rudely

"King, damn it, how hard is it to say King Eduardo" he snapped, his eyes darkening

You have to be kidding me

"Unless you want another slap, I suggest you leave" I spat barging past him up the stairs

"What do you want from me" he yelled from where he stood, his voice quivering and I lost my temper

"Nothing" I roared turning around to face him, "your the one that came looking for me, your the one that yelled at me and your the one that's currently harassing me" I yelled right back

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"No, your done talking" I said through gritted teeth, "it's my turn now and I have plenty to say" I said coldly, "you are a complete head case and trust me I would gladly be plain old Isabella then you" I sneered, it was my turn for revenge and I was going to hit him where it hurt, "no one wants to be around you, your father, your brothers and why would they, anyone that's ever stayed with you have ended up dead, you mother and grandfather. Your cursed" I spat and walked through the front door before I could feel too guilty, I ran to the elevator and jumped into it. I heard running footsteps and Eduardo jumped in right before it closed on Felix.

He pressed the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt

Oh shit, I was trapped in a confined space with a man that could possibly kill me and who would certainly get away with it.

**K.C**

**Wow these two are messed up! Next update will be on Saturday. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The high rating is because of all the swearing**

**I do not have a Beta and since I live in England some of the words will be spelt the English way not the American, sorry about that.**

**I honestly didn't think I was going to get this done in time, work has been hectic.  
**

**I'm re-thinking posting on Saturday's, Friday or Thursday seem to better days for me but we'll see **

**K.C**

_E-Pov_

_November 5__th __2009_

My entire life I've been taught to read people, it was essential in my line of work and to be able to tell what someone was thinking through their body language was a specialty of mine but for the first time in twenty three years I couldn't do it and it was all because of her

Isabella Swan was my kryptonite and I had no idea what to do about it

This was fucking insane, all I wanted was an apology and she fucking had to ruin it.

What was wrong with her? Hell, what was wrong with me?

I hadn't meant to say any of those things but something in me just snapped and that wasn't like me. Sure I get angry, anger was a part of my life but I normally know how to deal with it, I can control myself but something about Isabella just brought out the worst in me and I didn't know what I was going to do

I've always found it interesting how most people presume they know you because they've seen your picture or watched a documentary about you, everyone assumed they knew me. On the outside I looked like I was suppose to, like a good man, a good King with a pure soul to match but the truth was that I had no soul, in it's place was a dark bottomless pit filled with anger and hatred that was now beginning to consume me and the easiest person to lash out at was the one in front of me

"You shouldn't have said any of that, you don't know anything about me" I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back my temper. She looked terrified with her back against the elevator wall and I really did want to step back just to calm her down but I couldn't, any compassion or empathy I could have felt for another human being had been killed years ago

Her eyes darkened as she looked at me and she stood up a little straighter

"It's not like you know anything about me" she snarled back and a part of me, a very small part felt proud of her

She was just as stubborn as I was

Normally I would never admit to being wrong but when she started crying it felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on, like all the light in this world had disappeared and the feeling terrified me.

I had planned to leave the country immediately, fuck that stupid ball at the White house but the further away I got from her the worst I felt and by the time we pulled up at the airport I felt like I was dying, I wasn't sure what was wrong with me but it was obvious that leaving was only going to make things worse

So after days of stewing we turned back around and headed for Isabella's apartment, the guilt for what I had said I could just about handle but if you add in Felix's disappointing looks then it became unbearable

I hadn't planned to apologise but just to make sure that she understood that I hadn't meant a word of what I had said and that I was a sorry, even if I wouldn't say it, but one look at her and I just wanted to drop down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness

And that just made me angry, at myself for being so weak and at her for making me feel this way but getting angry at her just made me feel guilty, which made me even angrier

I know I'm fucking psychotic; I'm probably the craziest person on this planet

"No, I don't" I said seriously and she looked surprised, well I'm not a complete dick, I know when I'm in the wrong

"Look" I breathed fighting against my very nature to step closer and intimidate her, I surprisingly forced myself to take a very small step back, "I didn't come here to fight. I came here..."

"To apologise" she said smugly and I swear if the idea of her being dead didn't scare the shit out of me I would have killed her then and there

"Don't..."

"Do that" she chuckled "sorry" she said quickly seeing the look on my face "I get it you don't like people interrupting you" she smiled

"No, I just don't like people putting words in my mouth" I corrected

"Right" she smiled crossing her arms, the humour in the air suddenly disappeared and we both became serious

"You shouldn't have said that about my family" she said seriously "but I shouldn't have said all those terrible things to you either, I'm sorry" she breathed as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders

"Good" I smiled "and the...same for me" I choked out

"Huh" she said suddenly

"What?"

"That's the second time I've seen you smile" she said and my fucking heart beat so hard against my chest that I was worried she could hear it

"Are you counting my smiles" I chuckled smugly putting my hands in my suit pocket

"No" she blushed furiously "it's just really rare to see you smile that when you do it's kind of hard not to notice" she said sadly and the air suddenly got tense

"Oh" how do you reply to something like that?

She suddenly shivered "are you cold?" I asked

"No" she squeaked blushing, making me chuckle, she looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar

"You're too cute" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Cute? How I was beginning to hate that word

"What was that?" she said stunned her eyes twinkling

"Nothing" I said quickly, desperate to change the subject "we better get out of here before Felix goes insane" I said as I moved to press the emergency stop button again

She suddenly slumped and leaned against the wall as if exasperated

"I just don't understand you" she said her beautiful, exquisite brown eyes boring into mine

"Well, that makes the two of us" I retorted

"Do you realise that you still haven't actually apologised to me" she said in a tone I wasn't use to hearing

"What good is an apology if I do not mean it" I retorted coldly but not unkindly as I pressed the emergency stop button unexpectedly nothing happened, Isabella however didn't seem to have noticed since she had begun talking again

"So your not sorry?" she asked her brows furrowing

"It's difficult to explain" I breathed as I pressed the button again and again but still nothing

Fuck! This couldn't be happening to me, I didn't cope well with small spaces and I was already having trouble breathing

"Well, at least try" she said sounding tired and the part of me that wanted to hold her and comfort her was smothered by the claustrophobic bastard in me

"Are you still talking" I snapped practically punching the button and finally I had got her attention

"what' going on, are we trapped?" she asked accusingly

"What do you think" I snarled as my phone started ringing and I quickly looked at the caller ID before picking up, "Felix do something" I all but yelled, undoing my top button and loosening my tie

"I'm all ready taking care of it" he said calmly, "but it seems that the elevator is jammed Sire it will take some time-"

"How long?" I ask trying to regain control and I could see Isabella scrutinising me from her little corner

"An hour" Felix replied and I unceremoniously hanged up, trying to calm myself down, I wasn't good with confined spaces, they reminded me of a time I wished to forget

My breathing became erratic as my hands started shaking; the elevator walls seemed to be getting closer and closer and I clenched my eyes shut

"Hey, come on, calm down" said a sweet voice in the distance as a hand went through my hair over and over again, it surprisingly had a calming effect on me

"Why don't we sit down" said the voice soothingly as the person tried to get me to sit on the disgusting floor

it's filthy" I complained as I opened my eyes and saw Bella only inches away from my face, her soft full lips within breathing distance

"well then we'll put your suit jacket on the floor and sit on that" she replied and before I could even catch my breath to protest, she'd taken off my jacket and placed it on the floor, she sat down and looked up at me expectantly

There was no fucking way I was sitting on the floor

"I think I'll stand" I snapped trying to keep my breathing normal but the look in her eyes made me change my mind instantly, I dropped to the floor and sat down next to her, completely undoing my tie and throwing it far away from me

A sense of nausea suddenly hit me and I stopped breathing all together

"Are you okay" she asked kindly running her small hand throw my hair and it felt wonderful

A small part of mind registered that nobody had ever seen me like this, dishevelled and weak but I didn't mind, something about her just calmed me down, having her physically close to me actually made me happy and happiness was as foreign as sex to me

"I don't even know what I'm doing here, I fucking hate elevators" I breathed

"Then why did you follow me in here?" she asked perplexed

"Because I'm a fucking idiot, who likes to destroy people" I answered honestly, being stuck in here was seriously affecting me. I felt like I was in a confessional booth and that I had to just get everything off my chest before I suffocated

"That's not true" she said back quickly, her hand still in my hair

"Why are you defending me?" I asked confused "I haven't even apologised properly"

"I hadn't realised that you'd apologised at all" she retorted and there was the sassy girl that I was use to

"Stop talking, you're taking all the air out of here" I said anxiously, I sounded pathetic

"Just breathe Eduardo" she said calmly placing my head on her shoulder as I frantically undid my shirt cuffs

"So why don't you apologise?" she asked soothingly

"I don't believe people should...apologise unless they mean it" I said honestly

"So your not sorry?" she asked her fingers stilling in my hair

"True remorse is never just a regret over consequence, it's a regret over motive" I said "I felt remorse for making you cry but not for why I'd said all those things...until now" I said seriously, it was her eyes that had finally convinced me, I had wanted to hurt her, to make her feel as bad as she made me feel. Ever since our parting all I could think about was her and any hope that she felt the same was dashed when I saw her again. She'd hurt my feelings and I wanted to do the same to her

'_A pompous fool' _

Well she was right; I was nothing more then a moron, a fucking idiot.

"I realise that I shouldn't have said any of it and I am truly deeply sorry" I said fighting the urge to bang and scream for help

"Apology accepted" she smiled softly

"You do it all the time" I smirked

"Do what?" she asked

"Smile" I said quietly our heads inching closer together, I felt a little giddy that it was because of me. I put that breath taking smile on her face and no one could ever take that away from

My phone suddenly rang making us both jump and I answered it without looking at the caller ID for the first time in my life

"EDWARD!" said an elated voice I hadn't heard since I was nine and I dropped the phone in horror, I could feel all the colour draining from my face as I looked at the watch on my wrist

It wasn't four o'clock, it wasn't anywhere near four. It was nearly midnight here, what the hell was Carlisle doing calling me now

"Eduardo" Isabella said shocked

"Shh" I shushed her

"Why?" she whispered hotly

"Shh" I repeated fervently, moving away from the phone like it was the plague and dragging Isabella with me, hoping that the bastard would just hand up

"Eduardo, it's just a phone" she said concerned

"I know that" I said hotly trying to rein in my temper how could I be so stupid

"I'll hang up for you if you like?" she said kindly

I wanted to decline, to man up and take the fucking phone and scream down it to the fucker that had ruined my life but I just couldn't and like a weak mother fucker I nodded my head in agreement

Isabella walked over to the phone, bent down, picked it up and hanged up turning to look at me, but suddenly it wasn't the phone that I was staring at but her attire

"What are you wearing?" I said appalled and a little horrified

Imagine the shortest skirt in the world and then shorten it, maybe I was exaggerating a tad but she was wearing a very, very short green skirt that revealed her long legs to the world, a white ruffle shirt that showed off her curves and hugged her figure and green stilettos.

She looked good enough to eat and she went dressed out like that, where men could eye fuck her, how the fuck hadn't I noticed

"Do you like it" she beamed and I didn't have the heart to say anything that would upset her so I just nodded

"Where did you go dressed like that?" I asked

She flushed embarrassed and I grew apprehensive, if she was with that Mike fucker then I would most likely castrate him, the thought of him touching her, holding her and most likely kissing her suddenly entered my mind and the monster in me started taking control

I could easily wipe out that fucker, make him disappear, no one would question it no one would even care, I looked at Isabella, would she care?

"Did you kiss him" I blurted out

"What? No" she said quickly "Tyler and I just went out on a date" she said earnestly

_Who the fuck is Tyler_

"There's another one?" I said horrified

"Another what?" she said with wide eyes

Another hormonal fucking man cueing up to take you away from me, first Mike and now this Tyler guy, how many more where there

I sound like a fucking girl, she wasn't even mine

"Nothing" I said quickly taking my phone from her and putting it in my pocket

"Do you like him?" I asked looking for more salt to rub in the wound

"I don't really want to talk about this" she said

"Why not?" I asked, didn't girls love talking about their dates "do you think you'll fall in love with him" I said like an idiot.

Don't ask me why I said such a stupid thing, I was already kicking myself for it but instead of laughing she snorted and it was damn well sexy

"I don't believe in love" she said and I beamed like a fucking Cheshire cat "that's not normally the reaction I get when I say that" she said inquisitively

"Love is just magical comfort food for the weak and uneducated" I replied happily "the whole fucking world would be better without it" I smirked

"I guess that means your never getting married" she said

"Marriage and love are two very separate things" I answered

"You can't get married without being in love" she said suddenly defensive

"You don't even believe in love" I said confused

"What I mean is that you shouldn't get married without deluding yourself into believing that you're in love" she retorted and I had no reply to that

We spent the next couple of minutes in silence, I only had tomorrow and then I would be leaving the day after to go back home to Spain

Would I ever see her again, the fact that I might not terrified me, a part of me wanted to spend more time with her, a large part and if this Tyler guy can get a date why can't I

"Do you..." fucking hell, I've never done anything like this, as a teenager the only encounter with the opposite sex I had where the screaming girls trying to make it past my security team, screaming my name with tears running down their faces so as you can imagine I was pretty much traumatised

"Look" I said as I picked up my suit jacket which was thankfully still clean but instead of putting it over my self, I put it over her. Apart from the fact that it would protect her from the cold it would also cover her up nicely

I really am possessive

"Why do you only wear suits?" she suddenly asked

"What?" I said perplexed as I picked up my tie and put my suit cuffs back on, the hour was almost up and Felix has never let me down in the past, I had to get control over myself, quickly

"I umm...I saw some pictures of you when you where younger and in almost every picture you had on a suit" she said evasively

"I like suits" I answered honestly

"But why Armani?" she asked

"Because I like it" I said perplexed as she frowned at me

"And do you just wear Armani?" she asked as I nodded, I got the feeling that she was fishing for something deeper

"Did you wear Armani as a child?" she asked

"No, I was mostly forced into Calvin Klein and then Dolce and Gabbana as I got older"

"Forced?" she asked apprehensive

I didn't know why I was telling her all this stuff, I normally hated talking about myself but it was rare to be able to talk to anyone my own age and I guess a part of me deep down was enjoying it

"I never really got to choose anything as a child, from what I wore to what I ate, there was always somebody there to tell me what to do, so when I became King the first thing I did was throw all my clothes out the Palace window and ordered a bunch of new suits, all Armani just because I liked the look of them" I smiled softly at the memory "Peter nearly had a heart attack, it was a PR disaster" I said solemnly remembering the backlash I'd received from the entire world from being discussed on late night talk shows to politicians demanding that Marcus take over until I was older.

It soon died down but I'd learnt a difficult lesson through that ordeal. The whole world was just waiting for me to slip up

"Wow" she said her brown eyes darkening

"I don't want your pity" I said rather rudely

"I'm not pitying you, you moron" she suddenly snapped as she moved closer "I just want to hug you" she said when I took a step back

Gestures of affection where not my forte, the last hug I received was the day I left England and I've hated them ever since but just the thought of having Isabella physically close to me had me opening my arms to her but the second she hugged me the elevator doors opened and the flashes took me by surprise

Felix was next to me before I could even comprehend what the fuck was happening

Shit, the place was filled with paparazzi

"What the fuck is going on?" I snarled at Felix as he pushed me out of the elevator and through the throng of psychos with the rest of the security team, I was holding on tightly to Isabella's hand pulling her behind me and in a matter of minutes Felix and the others had Isabella and I in the safety of my short stretched limo

"A member of the public recognised our cars and called the Seattle times" snarled Felix as the paps continued to take pictures of us, thank God for tinted windows. "It got out of control after that, had to call in for back up" he growled as I turned around and saw the extra cars behind us, I normally only had three cars full of body guards, two drove in front and one behind but now there seemed to be an extra two

"Where are we going?" Isabella asked frantic, practically sticking to my side. I guess the big guys in all black scared her; hell this lot would scare the shit out of me. Currently there were only three guards in the car with us Felix and two others

"The Fairmont Olympic Hotel" answered Felix kindly offering a small smile

"Right" she thickly swallowed looking terrified and it hurt to see her so scared, I squeezed her hand and leaned in closer so that no one would hear what I said

"You're safe with me, I'll protect you, I promise"

And for the second time in just a day I'd made Isabella Swan smile and for just a second it felt like the whole in my heart wasn't so big and empty.

**K.C**

**We seem to be getting somewhere, see you in a week!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The high rating is because of all the swearing**

**I do not have a Beta and since I live in England some of the words will be spelt the English way not the American, sorry about that.**

**This chapter was originally suppose to double in length but the bottom half just seemed to make better sense in E-pov so I had to cut it. **

**K.C**

_B-Pov_

_November 6__th __2009_

It was four in the morning and I was still awake, I didn't know if it was because of what happened in the elevator or because I had discovered very strange feelings or if it was just because my face was splashed all over the internet and would be all over news channels and newspapers across the planet in a short while

I'm not exaggerating; Eduardo was sent early copies from five different newspapers, from London to Milan to Paris to Berlin to right here in Seattle. I had miscalls from almost everyone I've ever known, including Leah who wanted the inside scoop. Leah's mother, Sue and Charlie had gotten married six years ago, officially making her my step sister and Leah just happened to work for the Washington Post

'_Well, Leah there is no inside scoop'_ I thought to myself, I just wish somebody would tell that to the half a million people who had promised to kill me on the internet

This was ridiculous; I had become like some sort of hate figure for teenagers everywhere in just a few hours

Frustrated I got up off the comfortable bed and headed to the en-suite bathroom, I was sharing the penthouse with Eduardo and bunch of other silent and creepy people

Not that Eduardo's creepy...he's actually non-creepy...is non-creepy even a word?

_Uggh!_

I covered my face with my hands, confused.

This was all too much for me, I didn't even know this man but I felt a strange attraction to him that I could no longer deny, in those few minutes whilst he was panicking in the elevator I got to see a small glimpse of what was inside the hard, confusing, exterior...and I liked what I saw

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I think am starting to like the crazy King

I wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it

There where too many questions going through my head

_Did he like me? Did he like anyone? Does he even date? _

See, I'm driving myself crazy

_Back out now! _

My mind yelled at me

_You've already dated the moody type, and that was a disaster_

I ignored my good advice, something I would later regret

I walked into the large bathroom and my oh my, I've never been in a bathroom so fancy, there where gadgets and gizmo's and nozzles everywhere, with a rather large bathtub in the middle of the room

_This was going to be fun!_

Half an hour later, I was up and dressed and armed with a plan, I was going to get my shit together and go home, where I would spend the next forty eight hours forgetting this rather strange experience and on Monday I would go to school just like any other day and hope that the rest of the world had forgotten about me by then

'_Terrible plan' _

My subconscious yelled at me

'_I know' _

I mentally yelled back

I really am going crazy and the only consolidation I got, was that I hadn't said it out loud

As I approached the door I heard whispering on the other side

It's wrong to listen to people's conversations, so I grabbed the doorknob with all intents and purposes to turn it when I recognised the whisperer

_Eduardo, was he talking to himself?_

I should have opened the door and let him know that I was wide awake or I should have gone back to bed until it was a more acceptable hour to be awake, I did neither.

I pressed my ear against the door as quietly as I could and tried to listen in on the conversation

Wrong, I know but I don't care

"_I've made up my mind James...tomorrow, before the sun comes up...fuck Victoria...I need to get control again...I can't do it...I'm not a fucking pussy...not with her...one day that's it...I'll see you soon...Alec is your fucking responsibility...I'm not being a bitch..." _

_James, Victoria, Alec? _

Who where they? More inmportantly who the hell was Victoria!

Victoria, what sort of name was that anyway, Vicky, Icky Vicky!

I felt better about her now

_Stop being so childish Swan!_

I couldn't hear him anymore but I waited a good ten minutes before I left my room and entered the rather spacious main room Eduardo was sitting at a table overlooking the window, staring intently at a piece of paper whilst chewing on the bottom of his pen, his phone was next to him and I assumed that the conversation I had overhead was him on the phone

He didn't look angry or sad; he actually looked pensive

He was no longer the cold world leader, who had led Spain to new heights at such a young age but just an exceptionally handsome twenty three year old and I felt my heart soar at the sight

Underneath all the bravado was a human being, a man who has lived an extraordinarily difficult life, we where the same age and my biggest responsibility was to not flunk out of school, his was to run a country.

I'll never complain about school work again.

I cleared my throat to let him know of my presence

He didn't jump like I had expected, he just calmly turned his head to look at me as if he had known I was standing there all along

We stood staring at each other neither of us saying a word

"You're awake" he finally spoke breaking the tension in the room

"I couldn't sleep" I retorted suddenly nervous, I bit my lip and his eyes quickly darted to my lips and then back to my eyes, he suddenly stood up and walked towards me, he stuck his hand out and looked at me expectantly

"Edward Masen" he suddenly said and it was as if his velvet voice was caressing me

I stared at him blankly, apart form the fact that I wanted to physically launch myself at him, I had no idea what he wanted from me

"And you're name is?" he asked

My eyes became wide as I took in his question, did he hit his head or something

"You know my name" I said dumbly and he heaved a sigh, like I was asking him to do something difficult

"We got off on the wrong foot and I would like to start again" he said his green eyes a little dull

"Start again?" I asked stupidly

"A truce" he snapped and then ran his hand through his hair muttering something that sounded suspiciously like _'all women are insane' _

I couldn't be sure if he had actually said it, I chose not to comment on it

"I want to start all over again" he said, "forget about our past meetings and start afresh"

I wished we could but I doubted that the rest of the world would forget about our last meeting

"We've been bumped back to page two" he suddenly said grimacing as if he could read my mind

"What?" I said

"We're no longer front page news" he said his lips pressed into a hard line

"What happened?"

_A tsunami, an earthquake, the president was assassinated_

I mean it had to be something big to kick Mr Royalty off the front page

"A royal wedding" he grimaced, walking back to the table and handing me a newspaper, on the front page was a picture of a large, dimpled handsome man and a blonde beauty, holding each other close with large smiles plastered on their faces

There was something about the man's brown eyes, they twinkled with happiness but there was a hint of sadness buried deep within them

"My brother Emmet is getting married" he said so quietly that I was sure I wasn't suppose to hear it

We fell silent, neither of us sure of what to say next, his family was obviously a sore subject but I couldn't hold in my curiosity

"Are you going to go the wedding?" I asked breaking the silence

His eyes darkened as they snapped back to mine as he gave off a vibe of cold fury

_Definitely a sore subject _

He took a step towards me and out of fright I took a step back, he suddenly stopped, his body frozen in place, his eyes unwavering

He took a deep breath and took a relatively small step back

"No" he spat through gritted teeth "I won't be attending" and I could do nothing but nod like an idiot

We stood in silence, just staring at each other and I was desperate to break the tense atmospheres

I didn't like this Eduardo, I preferred the other one, the one I saw in the elevator and as my eyes scanned the room I noticed the large plasma television in the middle of the room

"Why don't we watch some television" I babbled walking past him and sitting on the edge of the large sofa in the middle of the room

I grabbed the remote and turned to see him staring warily at the plasma screen

"It's not going to eat you" I joked, determined to lighten the mood

He looked at me for a long time without speaking

He sighed wearily and walked back to the table, he grabbed the sheet he had been writing on and then slowly walked over to me he awkwardly folded the paper in half so that I couldn't see what was written on and then handed it to me

"You can't read it" he said uncomfortable

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't" he said frowning

We stayed silent for a moment, his hand hovering between us with the letter between his fingertips, his face suddenly softened, "I'm just not use to people questioning me and it seems to be your favourite sport" he sighed sadly and as much as I didn't want to admit it, my heart melted

He looked like a little boy that had no idea what he was doing

I took the letter and my fingertips accidently grazed his, a sudden surge of electricity shot up my arm, startling me and from the look on his face he felt it to

"When can I read it" I blurted out determined to forget the effect he had had on me

"Never" His voice was quiet as usual - velvet, muted

I scowled at his perfect face, his eyes where no longer dark

"Then what was the point of you writing it" I snapped

His eyes where wickedly amused "to make me feel better" he answered smartly and I could do nothing but shake my head

"Sit down" I said petulantly, putting the note or letter in my pocket

He looked from the television to the sofa nervously, until he swiftly moved to the other side and perched himself on the edge of the sofa, I handed him the remote but he just looked at it like a piece of alien technology

"You choose what to watch" he said authoritatively with a hint of hesitation, I looked from the remote to him, something was defiantly wrong but what, I didn't know

"Alright" I said turning on the plasma and flicking through various channels, from the corner of my eye I spied on Eduardo and he seemed mesmerised

"Stop" he suddenly said, his lips apart in wonder

I stopped on BBC America, there wasn't a lot on at five in the morning, but Being Human was currently airing

"I love this show" I smiled as he stared at the television completely oblivious to my presence

It was a re-run of episode six of the first season, the one where Mitchell joined the other vampires and Annie the ghost was haunting Owen, her murdering ex-fiancé and poor George was struggling between being a wolf and his love for Nina, his human girlfriend.

It wasn't the type of show I assumed a man would watch, but Eduardo seemed captivated, he just stared at the screen as if enchanted not once looking my way, I didn't even think he realised that I was still here

Once it ended he looked at me with a wide smile

"Can we watch it again" he asked delighted

"No, its finished" I said sadly and his mood dampened "I'm sure they'll re-run it again, you can even get the DVD of the whole season" I said hoping it would lift his spirits

"There are more episodes'" he asked astonished

I just shook my head

"How many?" he asked his eyes twinkling

I was a little taken aback but I answered nonetheless, "Since it's a British show, they only have about six or seven episodes per season but for an America show there's roughly twenty two or twenty three"

He looked at me mouth wide open

"Are you lying?" he asked astounded

"No" I breathed "haven't you ever watched a show"

He suddenly became embarrassed, looking anywhere but at me and it all abruptly made sense, his apprehension of the remote, and his amazement at a simple show

"Have you ever watched anything at all?" I asked stunned

"Of course" he snapped

"What?" I pushed

"The news" he retorted

You have to be joking, the news isn't television. Well it is, but oh, you know what I mean

"Are you honestly telling me that you've never sat down in front of the television and just watched something other then the news" I said aghast

He shook his head

"Well, why not?" I asked angry, as pathetic as it sounded I wanted to know how anyone could go through life without Saturday morning cartoons

"My grandfather preferred I study instead of watching junk and as I grew older I never had the time" he said relatively calm and I realised that I was probably freaking him out

_Get a grip Swan!_

"Well we better make up for lost time" I smiled

I spent the next two hours teaching him how to use the remote control and watching what he referred to as 'junk', I didn't care that I was watching cartoons meant for five year olds or documentaries about rocks, the smile plastered across Eduardo's face the whole time made it all worth while

Felix's entry at eight, officially ended our fun, he looked at us with his eyebrows knitted together but said nothing. As we sat eating breakfast Felix talked to Eduardo in Spanish, completely leaving me out of the conversation, the other body guards said nothing and just sat staring at me.

The name Alec propped up a lot in the conversation and it peaked my interest, reminding me of Eduardo's secret phone call and for once I regretted not taking up a foreign language back in junior high

Half an hour later Eduardo and I where left alone, there was no trace of the nervous boy I had gotten use to, he was cocky now, exuberating confidence out of every pore

"I have this thing I have to go to in D.C and I was wondering if you would accompany me?" His eyes where gloriously intense, his voice smouldering I wanted to say yes there and then but D.C! I couldn't go all the way there, I had school on Monday

"We'll go as friends" he said running his hand through his hair, mistaking my silence for a no

_Screw school!_

"Not even friends, more as acquaintances" he blurted out and I had no idea what to say, I didn't want to be bumped down to an acquaintance

"I have school on Monday" I said regretfully

"It's only Saturday today, I'll have a plane bring you back tomorrow" he said matter of factly

Great! So why was I apprehensive, maybe because spending time with this man had already turned my life upside down, surely only a crazy person would continue with this strange friendship but as I looked at him, I felt my resolve crumbling

His green eyes where smouldering, his body tense as he stared at me

_Screw it!_

"I'll go with you" I said throwing my apprehension out the window

Eduardo smirked at me and leaned in close "good, we'll need to get you a gown, but we can do that in Washington-"

_A gown!_

"Wait" I said moving away from him and his delicious scent "what would I need a gown for?" I asked confused

His eyebrows knit together

"For the White house banquet" he said perfectly serious

"The _White House_" I squeaked, before throwing up all over his Armani shoes

**K.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**The high rating is because of all the swearing**

**I do not have a Beta and since I live in England some of the words will be spelt the English way not the American, sorry about that.**

**The politics in this story or certain characters views of countries are not my own views**

**There seemed to be a glitch or something because I've tried updating multiple times over the past few day but they've thankfully seemed to fix it now  
**

**K.C**

_E-Pov_

_November 6__th __2009_

I stared out the small window as the private plane flew through the air to D.C. official papers scattered across the table in front of me.

Isabella was asleep in the back room, in my private bed chambers a place I wouldn't even let Alec sleep in when he was sick.

I was way past denial now, I liked Isabella, more then as a friend or an acquaintance and that terrified me, so I had to do what I needed to do.

I wasn't the type of man a woman like Isabella needed, under the expensive suit and the hard exterior I was a nightmare. Writing that letter was a dumb move on my part, curiosity was human nature and I knew that one day Isabella would read it, maybe not today but tomorrow or twenty years from now, it didn't matter when, it just meant that she would understand why I had to go through with my plan

I wasn't stupid, this was going to hurt, every time I looked at her my heart would leap out of its chest and butterflies would enter my stomach and like a cocaine addict I was sticking around for one more hit.

The big difference between an addict and I is that I have far too many responsibilities to stick around for more, I'd already proven myself weak in that elevator when I'd picked up the phone call from Carlisle, I'd been to enamoured with her to pay attention and with my position I couldn't allow that to happen

Isabella could never be a part of my life

My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller id before answering

"Hello Uncle Marcus" I said wearily, not in the mood to deal with anyone

"Eduardo how's my favourite boy" Marcus said, his tone jovial

"I'm perfectly fine" I said leaning back in my chair, I was in my private office away from Felix and Peter and the insane amount of security we'd brought along

"You're in America, Eduardo" Marcus laughed "and you know what they say, what happens in America stays in America"

"That's Rome" I said bored "did you call me just to waste my time because-"

"What is it with your generation" Marcus heaved a sigh "it's all rush, rush, rush and no time to smell the flowers"

I sighed

"I'm sorry, Uncle Marcus, how may I be of service?" I asked in my sweetest voice. Marcus was the closest thing I had to a father; he'd been there from the moment I had taken my first breath in this world and had stuck around for twenty three years

The words that came out of his mouth were the last I expected

"Who is Isabella Swan" his tone was merely curios but I knew better then that, if Marcus took an interest in you then he knew everything about you

"Why don't you tell me" I said, my tone cold

Marcus chuckled

"No need to get defensive with me, Eduardo, I'm on your side" he said placatingly "you don't ever talk to a member of the opposite sex and suddenly you're all over the papers with a beautiful brunette hanging off you"

"She wasn't hanging off of anything!" I spat furious, I hated the idea of people talking like that about Isabella

"Well these pictures tell a different story" Marcus murmured

"The pictures are wrong!"

"You know if it wasn't for the Cullen's you would be front page news" Marcus breathed down the phone

The surge of anger I normally felt when they where mention crept up on me

My stomach hurt and my throat closed up as the anger took over me, a wave of hot fury ran up my arms and slowly made its way through the rest of my body before infecting my heart, my body was like a volcano slowly releasing its pent up fury but I couldn't allow myself to just lose control so I took a deep breath and slowly rubbed my eyes with my clenched fist until I had calmed down enough to not want to hurl the phone

"Eduardo...Eduardo? Are you still there?"

"I'm here" I said when I was calm enough to speak

"You should really thank them"

"I will do no such thing!"

"They did you a favour"

"They announced a stupid wedding!"

"Months earlier then they had planned to, with last minute preparation just to keep you off the front page"

"Well, I never asked them to" I said petulantly "any connection I had with them was severed years ago, I've accepted it and so have they-"

"Your brother's been calling for you" Marcus interrupted and his revelation shut me up, back when I was a teenager, after Grandpa's death Emmet and Jasper had tried to get in contact with me but after a year of ignoring them they'd given up

"Which one?" I asked

I didn't want to go through this again, I just couldn't

"Emmet" Marcus said

"What do you think he wants?" I asked Marcus

"Call him and find out"

"Not happening-I have to go Uncle Marcus"

"Wait, Alec wants to speak to you" he said before I could end the call

"Tell him I'll talk to him when I get back" I said exhausted

"And when will that be"

"Tomorrow morning" I said, ignoring the ache in my heart

"You're going to leave the pretty little American?"

"Goodbye Uncle Marcus" I said disconnecting the call

Yes I was going to leave Isabella and no, I didn't want to talk about it

It was only eleven in the morning and I already wanted to pass out, I had been unable to sleep last night and now I was about to fall asleep on my desk

I looked at the door behind my chair, it led to my private bed chambers; surely I could just sleep on the sofa. Isabella wouldn't mind, I mean it is my room

I slowly got up off my chair and walked towards my bedroom, I was sweating bullets and I didn't know why, I wasn't breaking the law, then why did I feel like it.

I slowly crept in to the room, Isabella was fast asleep in the middle of the bed and I felt jealous

Of the bed or of Isabella I really wasn't sure, but as I took off my suit jacket and my new shoes, my old one's had been thrown out since Isabella had thrown up all over them. I laid down on the sofa and tried to sleep but the discomfort was ridiculous

Fuck this! This was my plane and my room and that was my bed and I was going to sleep in it

I took off my tie and unbuttoned the top of my white shirt before crawling into bed, I put as much space between Isabella and I as possible , trying to be a gentlemen, but even with the space between us the scent of strawberry's was intoxicating and I soon found myself taking deep breaths trying to get more of the delicious scent, I looked at Isabella who was peacefully asleep.

How someone could smell so good amazed me and I was reminded of Sirens who would lure sailors to there deaths with their sweet voices, I'd always wondered how men could be so stupid but right now I could empathise with them, I would gladly risk my life for just another second of this sweet smell

**K.C **

"You're Majesty?-You're Majesty—Eduardo!" said a voice

"What!" I snapped my eyes open

I was still in bed and in quite a different position then how I had fallen asleep

I was asleep on my back, under the blanket with Isabella's head on my chest, one of her legs on top of mine and I was sporting morning wood!

Felix stood near the doorway, uncomfortably looking at me with just a hint of smugness

Crap!

I looked at Isabella who was fast asleep and then at Felix, how the hell had I ended up in this position

"Plane lands in half an hour" Felix whispered as he slowly crept out the room

Isabella sighed contently and the sound went straight to my dick, painfully stretching against my pants

_Really! _I haven't had a hard on since I was fifteen and now this little girl was turning me into every other hot blooded male on this planet

I slowly tried to get out of bed but Isabella latched on to my shirt, now I had two choices, stay here and let her wake up to my erection pressing against her stomach or go do something about it

I touched her small hands and unlatched them, carefully crawling out of bed and made my way to the bathroom

Ten minutes later I had relieved myself and had my tie and shoes back on; it was time to wake up Isabella

**K.C **

"This is unbelievable" Isabella smiled as we rode in the back of my car, it had everything anyone could need, television, internet, a fridge but Isabella was more focused on outside the car instead of the inside

"I never even been outside of Seattle" she beamed

"Really, that's fucking crazy" I murmured, I'd been travelling since I was in the womb and the thought of never seeing the world seemed unbelievable

She glared at me

"What?" I said confused "it's not my fault you've lived like a hermit"

Her eyes widened and with a huff she turned her back to me and looked out the window

I gently grabbed her hand and she snatched it out of my hold

"Christ, I'm already screwing up" I breathed running a hand through my hair "look, I'm not very good with the opposite sex" I said honestly "hell I'm not even good with my own sex"

I cringed as she giggled

"That sounded a lot better in my head" I said as she laughed

I liked her laugh it made me smile. I'm a fucking pussy, I know

"I'm sorry" I said, the words easily flowing past my lips

"You're forgiven" she smirked as we pulled up in front of the Willard hotel

"Oh my god" she breathed, I wasn't sure if it was because of the beauty of the hotel or the hundreds of people screaming outside

"I can't go out there" she panicked as I moved closer to the dark tinted window to get a better view, Felix was in the car in front of us with a bunch of guards and there was another handful of guards in the other two behind

"Why not?" I asked confused

She looked at me and then back at the crowd, eyes wide

"How many people do you think are out?" she asked

"A hundred, maybe two hundred" I shrugged

She whipped her head at me and I realised that she was honestly terrified of going out there

"Pedro" I called to the driver, Pedro was roughly forty years old, he'd been a general in the army before he'd entered the CNI the_ 'Centro Nacional de Inteligencia'_ the Spanish version of the secret service and now he's been driving me around for nearly five years "take us to the back entrance"

Pedro nodded and spoke in his ear piece to Felix and then started driving behind the car Felix was in

Isabella sagged in relief

"You know their not as scary as they seem" I said gently

"Maybe not to you "she chuckled "but the last thing I want is more death threats from adolescent girls"

"I'd gladly take the death threats over the panty throwing" I smirked

"Panty throwing" she said mouth falling open

"Yes" I laughed "it was all the rage a few years ago, crowds of middle aged women would throw there panties at me, one even hit Felix" I chuckled

She burst out laughing and I promised myself I would never forget the sound

An hour later and I was in the middle of a video conference with key members of the council of ministers, the minister of foreign affairs and co-operations and the minister of economy and finance.

Isabella had chosen to stay in, so I'd sent someone else to go pick up a gown for her

The previous president of America had pissed off a lot of Europeans and Aro had a lot of kissing up to do, to make up for it. The truth was that the world was gunning for America to fall and their strongest allies in Europe, the United Kingdom where turning there backs on them

Now was the right time to strike, America had bullied its way to the top of the food chain and now they where about to be thrown off.

I'm not going to lie, I was fucking excited. I want to make Spain the powerhouse we once where before the war with America over Cuba had ruined everything. It didn't matter what Spain was doing in Cuba, America had no right to get involved, it had absolutely nothing to do with them but that's never stopped them before

They acted like it was there job to police the world and now they where paying for it.

The French and the Russians where flying in like vultures, Europe was determined to rule once again, especially now with the threat from China

When America fell, which would undoubtedly happen, I was going to make sure that Spain where ready to take over at the top of the food chain

"They now know where selling arms to Egypt" Juan, my minister of Foreign affairs and co-operations said

"They where going to find out eventually" I shrugged

"Your Majesty" said Fabio, my minister of economy and finance "America is the largest exporter of armed goods to Egypt, we're already selling to Dubai and their already angry at the fact where now selling to Iran"

"Selling isn't illegal" I said coolly

"Yes, but if we continue to take over American trades then they'll do the same to us, where not in a recession and we certainly don't need the extra business, unemployment is down, investment spending is rising daily and so is inflation, do we really want to cause problems when we don't have to. The entire world is watching us closely, your Majesty" he continued

"Are we the richest country in the world" I asked calmly

"No" Fabio replied

"And our army, our technology, how do we rank in those terms"

"Decent" Fabio said apprehensively

"Does decent win wars" I snarled "No" I answered for him, "right now, America out ranks us in terms of firepower and nuclear weapons, have you forgotten what they did to Japan with the Hiroshima bomb...I will rock as many boats and annoy as many people as I have to, to insure the safety of my People"

"Yes sir" Fabio said

"Let's move on" I said "any other news"

Juan spoke up

"The European Union wants to give prisoners the right to vote"

I heaved a sigh; this was going to be a long afternoon

**K.C **

I sat near the coffee table as Felix briefed the new recruit, Isabella's personal body guard for the night and if I had anything to do with it; she would be with her for quite a while

She was a small blonde thing that went by the name of Jane Dolor, she could speak fluent English and was a trained assassin, despite her small size Felix assured me that she would be able to handle herself

The talking suddenly stopped and everyone was looking behind me in surprise, I turned around and froze at the sight

Isabella stood wearing a blood red dress, it was a strapless corset type, with a tight waist and then the dress billowed out. I didn't know what the actual name was but it was fucking beautiful and she was fucking gorgeous

"Wow" I breathed, my pants got tighter

Her hair was tied up in pins fell down one side of her shoulder, leaving the other bare.

"What do you think" she smiled

"Wow" I repeated unable to come up with anything half decent and she laughed

I saw the other guards looking at her and I was suddenly angry, she was mine, at least for tonight I reminded myself

"Time to go" I snarled and she looked at me confused, biting her lip and again my dick was as hard as titanium

"You look beautiful" I said quietly so only she could

"Thank you" she smiled as she took my hand "you look exceptionally handsome yourself" she added as we took the elevator

I was wearing an Armani suit with a deep red tie; I put my arm around her waist and hugged her to me when we reached the lobby

There where hundreds of people outside and even with security detail I was pretty positive that Isabella was going to be scared

The second we stepped outside, she held on to me tighter, the flashes blinding us as the security detail practically threatened people with there guns

In a matter of minutes we where bundled into the car and heading to the White house, I didn't really see the big draw of the place, I mean it was a big white building, I'd seen countless like it before but because it was an American building it had to be appreciated over all the others

"This is no big deal" I said reassuringly, Felix and Jane where sitting up front with Pedro and the black screen between us meant they couldn't hear anything

"To you maybe not, but to us common folk it is" she said sarcastically, leaning in to me, the sudden smell of strawberry's filled the air and once again I had an erection, big difference was that this time Isabella was close enough to feel it against her side

She stiffened for a second before relaxing in to me pressing onto my hard dick, a whimper slipped past my lips before I bit down on my bottom lip, trying not to fucking embarrass myself

"So Mr Masen" she said acting like there wasn't a throbbing pole between us "If the white house doesn't impress you then what does"

I shrugged unable to answer because I was still focusing on getting control; this was exactly why we could never be together. Control went out the fucking window, when I was with her

"What's your favourite place in the entire world?" she asked seemingly curious as we past the White house gates and drove up the long drive way behind all the other cars

"The Hanging Gardens of Babylon" I answered automatically

"I've never heard of it" she said her brow cutely furrowed, I took a deep breath and moved a little away, I needed breathing room and the blood to flow back to my brain and it wouldn't do that if I sat so close to the seductress

"Not a lot of people have" I answered "it was built in the ancient city of Babylon, it's known as Iraq now and its all in ruins but hundreds of years ago it was one of the most beautiful places the world had ever seen, a Babylonian King constructed the garden to please his homesick wife, a Princess who longed for the trees and fragrance of her homeland, my mother would always take me and my brothers there...I think deep down she wished her own husband would do something as kind for her" I said as the car stopped, there where hundreds of paparazzi and news camera's being held back by a barrier and secret service agents as celebrities and foreign dignitaries entered the White house

Isabella held my hand and sadly smiled

"You ready?" I asked

"Nope" she breathed

"Too bad" I smiled as Felix opened the door

**K.C **

"You're Majesty" Aro smiled as we shook hands, Isabella froze, in shock or in awe I had no idea

"It's nice to see you again President Volturi" I lied with a Spanish accent as the first family walked up

Isabella's brows furrowed and she looked at me, probably wondering why I was talking with an accent

"You remember my wife Heidi and our daughters, Jessica and Irina" he smiled

Heidi was a nice enough but her daughters where like every other women out there, insane.

Jessica and Irina where in there early twenties, Irina had inherited her mothers blond hair whilst Jessica was a carbon copy of her father, with her dark hair and eyes

"Yes, a pleasure" I lied again

I was doing a lot of lying tonight

"This is my date Isabella" I said proudly as we took our seats, I pulled out the chair for Isabella and she was happily surprised, see, I could be a gentleman

Irina all but glared at Isabella from her seat, the table was round so she was seated across from her

Felix and Jane sat on the next table with the rest of the guards, there where roughly thirty small circular tables and a small stage right near our table

The night was as dull as one could be although Isabella sat taking everything in, like a small child, just the smile on her face made all of this crap bearable

Numerous people I'd never heard of kept toasting me and our special relationship with America; I just wanted to yell what fucking relationship. We hate each other

Halfway through dinner Aro leaned in close

"Something wrong with the food" he smiled sickly sweet, somebody get me a bucket to throw up in

I'd spent the past half an hour moving the poached maine lobster, orange glazed carrots and black trumpet mushrooms around

"No, it's delicious" I lied, I could see Isabella smirking

"Isabella isn't that a Spanish name?" Irina suddenly asked

"I suppose" Isabella smiled

"So are you Spanish?" smiled Heidi

"No, I'm American. I was born in Forks, Washington near Seattle" she said sweetly and I beamed like a fucking idiot, proud of my girl

"So tell me Isabella, what is it you do?" Jessica asked kindly

"I'm a student at Washington University" she smiled

"Really" Jessica beamed "what do you study"

"English" she smiled and Jessica gasped

"I study History, there practically the same thing" she smiled as Irina scowled

Aro leaned closer again as Jessica and Isabella talked

"So, I hear Spain has taken an interest in Egypt" he said in a rather calculative tone

"Yes" I smiled smugly knowing that it would get a rise out of him

"I thought we had discussed that you would keep out of the Middle East" he said sweetly

"I said I _might_ keep out" I replied just as sweetly

"I would think very carefully Mr Masen-"

"King Eduardo" I corrected authoritatively

He moved back an inch holding his hands out

"Why of course" he smiled showing me all his teeth like a shark "my mistake...now King Eduardo the middle east has always been American territory-"

"Last I checked the Middle East belonged to the Arabs, not America" I said coolly "Spain gave the Egyptians a better price then America. What do you expect them to do, turn down a perfectly good offer?"

"The sanctions that you have put in place are very worrying, how do you know those weapons won't be used against the same people there suppose to protect-"

"Are you sure that's what you're worried about" I smirked

There was a pause as we both stared at each other, sizing each other up

"I heard about the treaty" he breathed "First you side with the Russians and now the Egyptians"

"What do you have against Egypt?" I asked

"It's just not like you" he breathed, "you tend to focus only on Spain and its borders, you don't get involved in problems that have nothing to do with you and then you make a deal with Egypt which all but allows them to go to war"

"The treaty does no such thing" I said coldly

Aro fisted his hand

"In the case that Egypt ever goes to war, Spain will fund it in exchange for oil" he said through gritted teeth

"You forgot the part where any country Spain goes to war with, Egypt is not allowed to sell or buy anything from" I said a little too smug "This does not concern you, neither Spain or Egypt are planning to go to war" I said coolly

"And can you be sure about that?" he asked

"Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind Mr President" I said tired

Aro heaved a sigh and looked around the room

"We're not here to talk business King Eduardo" he smiled going back to his dinner

**K.C**

"So what's your favourite place in the entire world?" I asked Isabella, we where sat in front of the television, all by ourselves. It had been two whole hours since we'd left the White house and even the lure of the television wasn't enough to drag me away from Isabella, I was paying more attention to her, then the damn show I was suppose to be watching

All we'd done was talk and talk and talk, we'll she talked and I listened.

"Well I've never been to it" she said her shoulder touching mine

I'd been hot and hard for the past two hours and all I wanted to do was press my lips roughly against hers

_Control!_ I mentally yelled, it was becoming my mantra

"It's a place in England; it's called Blenheim Palace Sir-"

"Winston Churchill was born there" I finished for her and she looked at me all excited

"You've heard of it" she said her eyes twinkling

"I've been there" I chuckled "I don't really remember it but I have pictures, I was only seven" I laughed

"You are so lucky" she smiled "I would kill to go there, Lauren went once and she brought back these pictures and it was just so beautiful-"

"Not as beautiful as you" I said and she stopped talking

The air suddenly got heavy as we stood staring at each other neither of us saying a word as we slowly inclined our heads together, her tongue darted out ran over her bottom lip as my breathing became ragged and all the blood in my body went straight to pants

I could just imagine kissing her, our lips moulding, our teeth clashing and our tongues fighting for dominance and just as our lips where about to connect the door opened

We jumped apart breathing heavily as Felix looked from Isabella then to me, realising that he had just interrupted something

Bastard had the worst timing ever

"Alec is on the phone" he said lamely holding the mobile in his hands

Isabella suddenly jumped up

"I better get to bed" she said embarrassed

"Sure" I said disappointed and then I remembered "your flight leaves at ten in the morning, you'll be taking the private jet and Jane will go with you" I said seriously

"There's no need for any for that-"

"It isn't up for discussion Isabella" I said seriously

"Fine" She sighed "goodnight Felix" she said sweetly and he actually fucking blushed but before I could get petulant she said "goodnight Eduardo" even sweeter

"Goodnight" I repeated a little too chirper and Felix looked all smug.

Bastard

"Alec is still on the line" Felix said waving the phone for emphasis

I took it off him and went in my bedroom to pack. I would be leaving tonight, before I could see Isabella again

I allowed myself one night and one night only and now my time was up

A woman like Isabella deserved someone better then me, the people in my life came second to my job and a woman should be a mans first priority, Isabella deserved someone that would give her the world , not drag her all over it for business

"Yes Alec?" I said throwing myself on the bed

"I'm not going to school ever again" he complained

Alec was James' eight year old little brother and his parents Alistair and Makenna where the absentee type. They'd let Marcus raise James and where stupid enough to have another child, so Alec was now my responsibility and I was determined to give him a normal childhood

Which meant instead of private tutors, he attended school with kids his own age sadly kids could be cruel

"The Santa María de los Rosales School is one of the best schools in the world, you should be thankful that you even get to attend instead of complaining about it" I said

"But they all pick on me" he whinged, if my grandfather was alive to see the day a Masen was whinging over being bullied he would have locked Alec up, all by himself in the dark and left him there all night. He did it to James and I enough times that we never complained to him about anything and I was sure he was rolling over in his grave right not and that made me smile

"And they make fun of my name, nobody will even play with me" he continued

"Alec, it takes time to make friends" I said

"I've been there for three years!" he retorted "and I hate it"

I heaved a sigh; I knew what he wanted to hear but this time I wasn't going to cave

"Alec I've never even seen you try to become friends with anyone"

"That's because nobody likes me" he complained "can't you just come to school with me"

"That won't help"

"But there always nice when your there and they even want to sit with me then"

_I wasn't going to cave _

"I'm sorry Alec" I said

"Please" he said desperately

_I wasn't going to cave _

"I can't do it" I said

"But I'm always alone when your not there" he whined

"Fine!" I blurted out

_Crap! I caved _

"Yes! Your the best, you're even better then James" He said and considering Alec idolised James, it was quite the compliment

"Goodbye Alec" I said

"See you tomorrow, Eduardo" he said happily

An hour later, at the stroke of midnight, I was standing at the foot of Isabella's bed ready to leave

I couldn't wake her, so I was just watching her, like a fucking stalker, fuck I was sick

I leaned over and like a fucking pervert I sniffed her hair

As I walked out the door, I promised myself that this would be last time I saw Isabella, I'd never bother her again

**K.C**

December 7th 2009

_E-pov_

It had been four weeks, thirty days and forty three thousand two hundred minutes, since I last saw Isabella and every one of those minutes was like hell on earth

All I could think about was her, everywhere I looked all I saw was her and I couldn't even focus. I barely slept or ate or showered, I just sat my desk fucking depressed, throwing myself in my work

I had absolutely nobody in my life, James had Victoria, Alistair had Makenna and even Marcus had his whores but I was all alone in the world and I fucking hated it

"That's it" James said barging into my office "I can't fucking take this anymore, you have to go now" he said grabbing my hand

"I can't go anywhere, I have work to do" I said seriously, snatching my arm

"Fuck your work" James said throwing all the scattered documents on to the floor "you need to get your butt to Washington and get that girl back, because you're depressing all of us, even Alec doesn't want to come near you and you know that little fucker sticks to you like glue"

"I can't" I said like a fucking bitch

"You can and you will" James said "the jet's ready and so are you" he shoved me off the chair "Christ! You look like shit" he said "have a shower on the plane first" he said almost to himself "and fucking shave"

"I'm not going anywhere" I retorted "she's not going to forgive me, I left her all by herself with no warning or explanation, and she's had the paparazzi hounding her all month, all I'm good for is ruining her life-"

"Oh spare me the dramatics" James said "You are done moping around because if you continue on like this I'm sure you're going to end up topping yourself and then I'll be stuck as King and we both know that would be a disaster. So you are going to America and you are going to win back that girl and then you are going to go back to your regular less depressed moody self, whether you like it or not" he snarled

An hour later I was sitting in my office on the plane headed back to Seattle

**K.C **

I'd been sat on these stupid steps for an hour too fucking scared to knock; Jane was across the road in her car. She'd been on Isabella duty since the day I left

Someone suddenly existed the apartment building and I grabbed the door before it could close, heading to the stairs, completely ignoring the elevator. I was never using that thing again

I stood outside her door for ten minutes before I'd gathered up the courage to knock

I heard shuffling and then the door swung open, Isabella stood on the other side looking as beautiful as ever, she looked at me shocked for a second before slamming the door in my face

"Isabella" I said banging on the door "please open it" I begged "I just want to explain" a minute or two later, she opened the door

"Explain" she said blocking the doorway with her body

"Out here?" I said looking around the hallway; she went to slam the door again

"Okay, okay, out here" I said and she just looked at me, all heartbroken and shit and my heart ached, I didn't know where to start, so I just started talking

"Shit, alright look nobody has ever made me feel, how you do" I said honestly "I have these butterflies in my stomach every time I think of you...and I can't focus on anything and that is not a good thing but these past four weeks have been hell without you and...that really scares me...I can't afford to care about anybody...I'm a weak human being and one day I'll let you down and you'll leave me, just like everybody else in my life...but I can't stay away from you...your like a drug" I confessed

She gazed upon me for a long time before speaking, her eyes watering

"I woke up and you where gone" she drew a ragged breath

"I know" I said weakly "and I am truly sorry...I just thought that it would be better to leave before anybody got hurt-"

She looked at me incredulous

"I know, too late, right" I whispered "I let you down Isabella but I really like you, more then I've ever liked anybody else on this planet and I would be really grateful if you could give me another chance"

She looked me right in the eyes, searching for something and whatever it was she must have found it because she suddenly kissed me, rough and hard. It was magic, the way her lips connected with mine. It was right, and somehow, among all the hurt of these past four weeks, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel her breath come and go with mine.


End file.
